skullth is reviled
by highestcastle23
Summary: this story is about skullth reuniting with his sister lets see hat happens


By Devin Waddell aka Skullth Larson

Chapter 1 trouble calls on tamaren

Skullth Larson has always been a sort of loner but since he was 14 he had his powers his sister starfire was sent to earth when they both turned is now 17

and he misses he's sister he had heard that there was trouble on **tamaren somewhere near his uncles home it seems as if brother blood has found a way**

to destroy planets that wont fall to him as I come around the corner I am sideswiped by a green blob then I seen her I couldn't help but not let a tear fall

it was my sister starfire she had grown so beautiful just like me we were twins although she had green bolts I had red because I am a guy and she is a

girl I stopped crying and went straight into the fight I was hit a couple of times then I heard it it was a scream from the girl with the purple hair as she

falls to the ground I fall out of the fight and fly her out of the fight she opens her eyes and she asked me what my name was and I said skullth then

another scream happened and this time it came from the green guy he fell and never woke when I pulled him out of the fight I rejoined the fight and

soon after we destroyed the brother hood of evil who then ran off they went back to earth just then me and my sister caught eyes for the first time in

over four years I saw a tear fall from her eye just then I hugged her and comforted her we all went back to the palace I carried the green guy and the

purple haired girl when we got to the palace I told everyone who I was and went to take care of beast boy and the purple hair girl I left before they

could tell me her name soon after I had taken care of beast boy I told him to go and sit with the others will I worked on healing the purple hair girls

wounds she was a sleep at the moment I went and helped her up she asked again what my name was will looking into my eyes I told her my name was

skullth Andrew Larson and I was the brother of starfire and then she told me her name and as I was working I asked raven if anything else hurt and she

said no skullth thank you I carried her back to the others and told them that anytime they need help just have my sister call for me just the robin

approached me and asked if I could return to earth and help them with the brother hood of evil starfire said from the other room yes brother that would

be a great idea so I said sure ill help you soon we were headed back to earth.

**Chapter 2 titan's tower **

**When we got back to the tower I was in my sister's room not to be disturbed as me and my sister caught up robin came in and kissed my sister on the**

lips and said I love you as he walked out and said nice to meet you skullth I said same as he left I said to my sister what was that and she said it was

just something they do and I said hmm seems to me that your are dating a earthling soon I left and as I was walking I didn't see raven standing in fron

of me reading and I knocked her book clean across the floor I said I was sorry and picked it up for her are faces came so close to one another she then

kissed me and I wont lie I did like it then she went back to her room soon I was talking to beast boy and he said that he was in love with raven and I felt

so bad I told him that she kissed me and he said that's alright I was expecting it I told him that ill fix it to make it up to him so I went to ravens room and

asked her what she felt for beast boy she said that she did love him but is always waiting for him to grow up then I turned to leave then she pulled me

back and kissed me again I asked her did she enjoy that and she said yes very much we stayed and talked for more than three hours I left after she fell

asleep just then a urgent call came in saying were the brother hood was located no one was up but me and starfire because I was telling her what had

happen I said don't wake the others we can take his one she said ok when we got there it was a trap and madam rouge was there to capture starfire to

get robin but I was to powerful for her then hive five came and I was over powered then she came along wih robin and raven and beast boy raven cut

me and starfire loose she then kissed me and asked me if I was ok I said yes then argent came I know argent from the last brotherhood of evil battle I

fell hard for her but we lost touch as I was staring at her I didn't see madam rouges arm come at me I was knocked out cold**  
**

**Tell me if you wish to see the next two chapters **

**Thanks fan writers for your support to put my character out there.**


End file.
